Fanfiction Field
by cacoethesadoxography
Summary: When Raven, a girl in black meets Amy things turn for the worst. Being bullied wasn't what Raven was expecting of her middle school years but finding out Amy's secret might have led to something even more unexpected because a website called Fanfiction is giving her a chance, a chance to do something with her life and be the dark heroine that she's always dreamed of...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock on my bedside table always wakes me up. Today it didn't, my first day of middle school at Alori high and I'm late! I splashed a hand full of water on my face. My black hair stuck to the wet blotches on my neck as I brushed my teeth. I added cream to my pale skin and mascara to my eyelashes, dark eyeliner to top it off, making my dark blue eyes stand out a lot more. I slid on a pair of jeans and a tank top I prepared the day before. One hand grabs the book I've been reading and the other grabs my bag as I rushed down the stairs, making curves at full speed. Knowing I was going to have to skip break fast, I snatched a banana from the counter and some extra money for lunch. Brushing my hair at last minute I headed towards the door when Stade steps in my way, blocking my escape.

"Not going to wait for your big brother?" he asks. "You wish" I gave him a scowl and almost squeezed past him but he pushed me aside, blocking my entrance once more. I growled. "What do you want?" I almost yelled. I didn't have time for this, nor the patience. "Dad says I need to drop you off." He explained, grinning in amusement. "Tell dad I'm just fine!" I shot back. "You hate me and I hate you, so here's a great idea! I go and you leave me alone!" I declared, knowing full well it wasn't going to be that easy. "I wish. " he said. "He paid me enough money to go see that concert this Saturday I've been wanting to go to by being your little chauffer today." He explained quite casually shrugging my comment off. "Can't you just…. You know, lie." I stated the obvious. "He got our neighbors to check if I'd drive you, I heard him on the phone talking to them last night!" He said, over dramatically, like always. "Whatever." I answered, finally giving up. It's just like dad to take those measures and it's just like Stade to know that he took them, dad being the precautious type he is and Stade being the sneak. I took a seat and waited for him to finish his breakfast. "Chew with your mouth closed, and can you hurry up? I'm waiting forever!" I complained, looking at the clock and thinking, I sound too much like mom! This gave me the chills. "Don't you care if we're late?" I asked, worrying about the time. "Just eat your banana and be quiet, I'm getting a head ache." He snarled. "Oh, please. Don't be such a crybaby! You're seventeen!" I argued. "I'm the crybaby? Do you hear yourself when you speak? I might be seventeen but you're 14 don't forget. Be a bit more mature." He backfired. "Like you're the one to talk." I muttered under my breath. "Excuse me?" He questioned, eyes staring daggers at me. His leer freaks me out. "Nothing!" I said, getting up from my seat to wait by the door.

When he finally finished I got him to let me sit in front and we made it to school…5 minutes late! "We're late, and it's all your fault!" I screamed, glaring at my brother. "My fault? It's your fault, maybe f you'd have stopped nagging me we would've been here on time!" I growled, denying its truth. I pushed the car door open and ran towards the school's front doors with Stade walking carelessly behind me in no rush to be on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowing down, as I got closer to my classroom, I opened the door. "Umm. I'm Revain I'm suppose to be in this class, sorry that I'm late." I said. "Thank you for joining us Revain. Please, take a seat. I already marked you absent. You might as well go to the office to tell them you're here so that your parents won't get a call from us today." I started to leave the room but she called me back in. "After, after our class please. We don't want you to miss any more of the lesson." She explained. I walked to an open seat next to a brown haired girl in the corner of the classroom. The girl's pale skin matched hers and her hair was as soft as a cloud, which she spread across her shoulders. Her glasses were black and her freckles went all over her cheeks. Her eyes were blue and contained wisdom. When she looked at me she smiled and I smiled back. What I didn't know at the time was that two sets of eyes were staring at me just around the corner.

Once the bell rang, I immediately stood up, approaching the sweet looking girl. Someone blocked my path; I could see blonde curls and pink clothes. Her eyes were a brilliant blue like something from a movie. She reminded me of a Barbie doll. She was about to open her mouth and start spewing nonsense when I flicked her off and continued walking to the girl. She felt so artificial to me; I didn't want to get close. "Hi, I'm Revain, my friends call me Brie cause it's easier that way." I told her, siring up a conversation. "Where do you get Brie from Revain?" She asked laughing. "My name's Amy!" I smiled, she seemed so innocent, it was at about that time I found myself thinking I'd protect her from those evil Barbie girls that came chasing.

We talked all throughout school that day, we shared a couple classes, all but two, when the time came for us to go to our separate classes we decided to meet up out back at the school's entrance. As I entered the unfamiliar classroom I came face to face with Barbie girl. Her perky smile and pink lips, I grimaced, was she for real? I mean, I heard of bullying and the mean girls from movies but I didn't actually think they existed, I mean they're movies! Not some realistic crap, I took a seat as far away from her as I possibly could but people just started streaming in and before someone could take the spot next to me she sat there instead followed along by her little posy. The two other girls looked quite normal to me, they seemed nice enough, and actually they looked completely different. Unlike Barbie girl one of them was short and devilish looking. She licked her lips and smiled up at me, I shivered, looking away and turning my view to see the next girl wearing glasses. Her eyes hidden from view and her hair put into two braids, she seemed quite plain to me. What was up with this strange group? Was this as normal as I originally thought?


End file.
